In the Veil
by teaxcore
Summary: My weak, feable attempt at writing fanfiction. LOL. It's quite confusing to explain so just read...
1. Warning of a Storm

Chapter Uno --- I own jack squat. Except for the original characters I have stuffed in here. My first fan fiction, don't hate, okay? LMAO. R&R.  
  
---  
  
Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the wind blew her hair, and whipped her face. The storms grew stronger as her anger rose. No one knew why. The rest of the X-Men stood around her, afraid to harm their once friend. They looked at each other, as if daring one another to use their power, to try and save their beloved friend from crossing over to the dark side.  
Cyclops took the challenge, his hand slowly rose to his visor and he blasted Storm, who in turn, grew furious and struck him with thunder. Jean ran to his side, protecting him from any more harm.  
"It'll be okay, Scott," she said telepathically, "Trust me."  
Cyclops tried getting up but Jean wouldn't let him, "It's not safe! I won't let you be so foolish," she yelled.  
"I must try and help her! I can't just let her do this," he looked determined.  
Storm laughed loudly and it rang in their ears, "You foolish children, I know what you are capable of. If you think you can defeat me, you are gravely mistaken."  
But he wasn't fazed, instead he stood tall, ready to take aim at what in his head, was an empty shell of his old friend. He turned his visor to full power, hoping the impact will sustain her.  
Cyclops suddenly felt himself being levitated into the air and quickly thrown back into a wall. Jean.  
"What are you doing!? You can't do that; are you trying to kill her?"  
"No, but if you haven't noticed, she's trying to kill us and no one is doing anything about it, except stand around and gape."  
Nightcrawler spoke up, "Sorry to disrupt you two, but I can teleport Rogue up to Storm so she can take some of her power, like she did before."  
"It's too dangerous," Cyclops argued. ".But we have no other choice."  
"I can help steady you two so the storm won't affect you as much but I can only do so much."  
Nightcrawler nodded, afraid of what he has gotten himself into. "I can't wimp out now. There are lives at stake."  
He teleported Rogue and himself up to Storm, who seemed to have been expecting their arrival.  
"How nice of you to visit." The winds quickened, Nightcrawler and Rogue were falling, 30 feet off the ground.  
Jean used all her concentration to steady the falling X-Men. She felt herself getting weaker but she couldn't let her friends down. Cyclops tried sending blasts up to Storm to try and distract her but she knew better then to be fooled.  
Nightcrawler and Rogue safely reached the ground and Jean fell to her knees, her powers weakened. They have failed.  
Wolverine still lay unconscious several feet away. Shadowcat and Pyro stood beside him, as if guarding him. They looked at each other, afraid of what was to come.  
Once again, Storm laughed and shouted, her voice no longer sweet and caring, "Your efforts are useless! You can't stop what's coming. Mark my words! They will consume you all."  
Suddenly, the rain and winds stopped. The land was peaceful again, as if there had never been a storm. And Storm? Missing; nowhere to be found. 


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter Two: The Aftermath --- Once again, I don't own shit except for the original characters that I will eventually put in here.Lorilie doesn't belong to me either, technically. In this story she belongs to me, but she's really based on my friend.  
  
---  
  
The professor woke up startled. He glanced over at his alarm clock, which read 4:28 a.m. He had only fallen asleep three hours before. His nightmare frightened him far too much for him to return to sleep. He wheeled himself (A/N: I find it hilarious when I type that) over to Ororo's room where he saw her sleeping; safe and sound, it seemed. Professor Xavier couldn't help but wonder if his dream was really just a dream. He recalled the events of it and decided to leave that foolish thought. He had to prepare for the arrival of a new student. He certainly didn't have time to dwell over petty things, like his nightmare. If it were really serious, he'd warn his students but he didn't want to scare his students if it were to be a false alarm. Professor Xavier had always been known for his confidence in his group of students and it'd be scandalous if anything had leaked to the press that Professor Charles Xavier had gone batty. Leaving his pessimistic thoughts, he went back to bed to hopefully get some rest before anticipating the arrival of another student. Through the rest of the morning, the Professor slept soundly, without a trace of another nightmare.  
  
---  
  
The Professor woke up several hours later, forgetting about his nightmare. He went off to his regular routine and it wasn't until Ororo came down for breakfast did he remember what had gone through his head.  
Ororo came down right when the Professor picked up his drink. He turned around and was greeted by a warm, "Good morning."  
The professor dropped his glass and his coffee spilled onto the tablecloth and dripped onto the floor. The other students stopped their excited chatter and gapped at the Professor.  
"Professor?" Jean seemed to be the first to recover from shock. "Are you alright?"  
The Professor sat as if not listening to a word Jean had said. Every shocking detail of his nightmare flooded into his head and he falls out of his chair and fainted onto the floor.  
Jean and Scott jumped up and together lifted the Professor to the couch in the next room. Ororo instructed the other students to clean up the kitchen and she, too, entered the living room.  
"Is he alright?"  
"I'm not sure; he feels feverish? Scott, let's get him back into his room. We're expecting a student soon and we can't let anyone see him lying on a couch."  
Scott, with the help of Jean's powers, easily got the Professor back to his room. They went back into the kitchen where a group of agitated students stood around Ororo, bombarding her with questions about the Professor's health.  
"You guys, let's leave Ororo alone. The Professor just isn't feeling well." Jean always told the obvious and today was no exception.  
Ororo went about soundlessly for the rest of the day. She kept checking in on the Professor, whom was still unconscious, once every hour.  
The rest of the students got back to their gossip about this new student that was supposed to arrive around 3.  
"Who is it?"  
"I hope they're cute."  
"I heard her power was to melt things."  
"I heard she didn't really have a power, but she's homeless, so the Professor felt sorry for her."  
"Evan, you're ridiculous. There are billions of homeless kids. Why would the Professor pick this particular one?"  
Rumors were flying, each one more ridiculous than the last, until finally, promptly at 3, the doorbell to Xavier's School for the Gifted rang.  
All the students ran into the room, looking expectantly at the door.  
"You know, the door won't open by itself," Rogue said with her southern accent, getting up to open the door.  
There stood a girl of medium height with long, curly brown hair, holding several suitcases. The students stared at her, silent.  
Jean walked up to her and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Jean Grey. Welcome."  
The new girl shook her hand and walked in, glancing around at her new surroundings.  
"Place looks good. The taxi driver dropped me off half a mile down the road and made me walk. He said this place was filled with strange people."  
She looked at the other students, smiling, "I'm Lorilie, by the way."  
  
---  
  
La la la. I'm quite silly. Anyways, what happened to the Professor? Huh huh huh? I bet you don't know. LOL. :) Yeah, I know this was a boring chapter but it'll be worth it once you read the other chapters. 


	3. Complications

Chapter Three: Complications - Hey all, I'm back with more! This is a much more interesting chapter than the last one. I promise you. Okay, enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own anything except for the original characters.  
  
---  
  
"Lorilie. That's such a pretty name," Jean mused with a smile, hopefully showing how friendly she was.  
"Yeah, I guess it's alright," Lorilie said, thinking, "Geez, trying way too hard to be nice."  
Jean rambled on, explaining how the school worked and where her room was and just basically going on and on about how happy they were to have Lorilie at the school.  
Lorilie couldn't wait for this Jean Grey to shut up. She's been through a long walk and the last thing she wanted was to die of boredom.  
Scott finally stepped up, "Jean, there's plenty of time to get acquainted with Lorilie," he turned towards Lorilie, "Is it okay if I call you Lori?"  
"Um.I guess," she looked up at him, stunned to see how adorable he was, "I don't normally allow that but for you, I'll make an exception."  
Scott smiled and slightly blushed. He turned away quickly to hide it. On the other side of the room, Jean sulked acting obviously envious of how nice Lorilie was being towards Scott and vice versa. Scott led Lorilie to her room, leaving Jean by herself.  
  
---  
  
"I'm sorry if Jean was annoying you back there. She gets excited when new students come."  
"It's alright; I had you to save me," Lorilie smiled flirtatiously up at Scott, who once again, blushed.  
They walked until they reached Room 909.  
"Next door is Kitty, in case you need anything."  
"What room are you in? In case I get nightmares and I need a shoulder to cry on."  
"Um.," Scott stuttered, "Uh."  
Lorilie chuckled, "No worries, I'll find out later," she kissed Scott lightly on his cheek and called after Scott, "Are you and Jean a couple?"  
Scott glanced back and shook his head. Lorilie nodded, satisfied with his answer.  
  
---  
  
Jean appeared from around the corner. She obviously followed them, being nosy. She walked up to Lorilie's room and knocked on the door. Lorilie opened the door and was greeted with Jean's fist in her face.  
"SHIT! What the fuck is your problem?" Lorilie winced at the pain but then smiled, "Is this how you greet new students?"  
"Only the hoes. Take that as a fair warning to leave Scott alone."  
"I understand," Lorlie looked remorseful.  
Jean smiled, thinking she had won. Lorilie decked Jean in her stomach and she hit the wall in the hallway.  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way."  
Lorilie approached Jean, ready to duke it out, when Jean used her power and throw Lorilie to the other side of the room.  
"You can't hit me, if you can't see me," Lorilie thought and used her power to become invisible.  
She sneaked up behind Jean and pushed her to the floor, then punched her in the face. Jean thrashed around on the floor, trying to find where Lorilie had disappeared.  
All this commotion caused the other students to see what was going on. With Lorilie being invisible, no one saw anything but Jean on the floor waving her arms at everyone. Of course, everyone thought Jean was going crazy and didn't pay much attention.  
Lorilie took this situation to her advantage and punched Jean once again, knocking her out. Then, she disappeared into her room.  
The other students lifted Jean to her room and told Ororo and Scott what had happened. They were simply shocked at the news. Ororo went to see if Jean was okay and Scott pondered over this invisible intruder.  
  
---  
  
Okay, you guys, that's it for chapter 3. Complicated, isn't it? I always wanted to see Jean get her ass kicked so that's the reason for this. Also, because I wanted Lorilie with Scott and I needed Jean out of the way. Stay tuned for chapter 4. 


End file.
